This invention relates to an antenna for a motor vehicle which is capable of full duplex operation in the cellular telephone frequency band of 825-890 MHz and is also effective to receive normal commercial AM and FM broadcasts. It is especially directed toward such an antenna adaptable for power telescoping operation from a fender of the vehicle.
Commercially available antennas for vehicle mounted cellular telephones are generally separate antennas adapted for operation from the roof of the vehicle. However, it is physically difficult to mount and connect an antenna on a vehicle roof. Also, with a separate AM-FM antenna, the resulting multiplicity of antennas is considered by many to be unattractive in appearance. Finally, many motorists prefer a power antenna which retracts when not in use and is thus less subject to accidental damage and vandalism. Such an antenna cannot be mounted in the roof; but is more suited for mounting in the vehicle fender, where there is room for the retracted antenna parts.